The heart in words
by Shinbou Ikari
Summary: Are you willing to give your heart away? KxL


**Title: **The heart in words

**Ship:** Kallen x Lelouch, with some mentions of Shirley x Lelouch (I had to do some justice to this couple just because there is a big fanbase for it)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count: **2,065

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, Sunrise does

**Summary:** Are you willing to give your heart away?

**Note: There are no mentions of Britannia or the anime's storyline. Otherwise the setting is just their school.**

She raised the envelope slowly as if it could break at any given moment, the air around her suddenly felt warmer as she thought of how much self-destructing power lied inside it. A stamp of scarlet wax glared back at her with a brilliant shine on one side, on the other his name was written in neat handwriting. She was always formal when addressing other people, unlike most. Today was different however, letters tended to look more extravagant and overly decorated. She did not have it in her to do such things. All this just made her more nervous, it made her feel more out of place than usual.

With the letter safely in her bag she headed for the door. As she reached it she hesitated, she didn't want to be seen getting out of the room. The old study rarely had any visitors other than the occasional couple yet she knew that the mess of papers behind her would give her away to anyone who peeked in out of curiosity. The embarrassment would be unbearable, the thought of being interrogated wasn't too appealing either. She opened the door slowly and looked outside, there was nobody in the vicinity of the room. Letting out a slow and steady breath she composed herself and walked out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary took place in that forgotten corner of the school.

As she walked down the hallways the sound of her shoes was surprisingly loud, the usually crowded halls were deserted aside from the few people who would show up for a few seconds at a time before hiding behind doors. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, every year on this date a wave of embarrassment seemed to reach every nook and cranny of the academy making many people spend much of their time in their rooms. Many others were luckier than that and had plans outside of the academy, either way, the halls were always empty on this date.

She put the thought out of her head when the mail "office" was in sight, in reality it was the girl's locker room. As a member of the student council she had to help deliver these letters to their recipients which to her was an excuse to enter the room as if on business. The proximity to the male locker room however made it easy for guys to be excruciatingly attentive of who went in to deliver a letter. The few guys that stood in the far off corner seemed to look straight threw her bag at the letter.

She hurried into the room and headed for the back. There were several long tables standing on the otherwise bare floors, each table had a wooden wine rack on top, each rectangular wine slot had a boy's name written at the margin in alphabetical order, in the slots were the letters. Here was the whole reason why people were at their dorms. Sometime today all these letters were going to be delivered to their respective recipients and hopefuls didn't want to be caught off guard in public. This was the option for those who did not want to be rejected with the stare that followed those words. On this day that was common, too common.

She faced the grim realization of public rejection and resigned herself to it. She was not that brave, this was her only option. She pulled the letter out of the bag halfway, she wasn't really sure if she could do it. Without waiting for her mind to make itself up her body started moving, she proceeded to look for the column that would contain the letter L. When she found the box she was searching for she stopped and looked at it, she didn't feel like this was such a good idea anymore and dropped the letter back inside her bag.

The box in front of her was an explosion of life, it was filled to the brim with letters of all different colors, sizes and designs, some even went so far as to have lace sticking out of the corners. Under the box was another stack of letters directed to the same person. She smiled to herself sadly realizing how foolish she had been to follow a schoolgirl crush. She should have seen this coming, he was really popular after all, she had heard the secret conversations, the whispering, even the squeals. Sometimes girls would come up to her and ask her questions about him just because they work together in the student council.

She exited the room, eventually she would have to deliver those letters yet she did not want to be in the room. As she closed the room behind her she heard the sound of steady footsteps, a sound that somehow evoked a feeling of purpose. She knew who it was even before she turned, his presence was always strong long before you saw him. She was alarmed to see the guy in question walking in the direction of the boy's locker room.

He was carrying a white box with the design of a pair of wings sprouting from a heart. In the council president's "poetic" rant she said that the letters delivered would make all types of relationships spring and take off to the skies. That's what he was told, to him the mere idea of the whole project was mortifying since every letter he delivered meant a lot of awkward moments. However, as the vice president of the student council he had to set an example and deliver the letters as well.

She didn't bother to wonder if he could see through her bag but she placed her hand over the spot where her letter was concealed. He passed her with his sights in the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Her hand pressed harder against the side of her bag as her stare followed him. Without warning he stopped and turned in the spot to face her, the sudden movement had startled her, he noticed her involuntary jump and his eyebrows arched a bit amused. He proceeded to smile and started walking toward her while searching in the box.

"Didn't see you there, Sorry about that. I have been looking for you" he started, "I had to give Shirley a big stack of letters a few minutes ago. Guess's who's stack is this?" he asked with a knowing smile. She just smiled back embarrassed, it wasn't her fault that the rest of the school somehow got wind that neither she nor Shirley, the new secretary of the club, have had their first kiss. The attention she got was not what she needed, not now.

He gave a genuine smile this time when he saw her cheeks get redder by the second. "Here" he said stopping her from thinking further after what felt like ages to her. She received an enormous pile of letters which she hurriedly stuffed in the main compartment of her bag trying to make their presence disappear.

"Why aren't you out delivering letters?" he asked her as he let the empty box rest next to him. "Its not fun doing it by myself" he added.

"Well, I haven't been feeling too good…" she lied knowing that the one letter that mattered to her was what made her keep her distance from the atmosphere in the locker room. She remembered the full wine rack. She stopped talking and decided to look at anything but him. Her eyes landed on Shirley whom just waved cheerily before passing them into the locker room. When she turned to face him she saw his amused expression, this made her get a bit suspicious. "What?"

"Why are you lying Kallen?" he asked. "I won't let people know that you have spent an afternoon writing letters, most wouldn't believe it anyways" he ended with a glint in his eyes that she missed as her eyes widened. It is true, her reputation at school does not match the letter writing type but for him to have found out.

"I- I didn't write…How did you know?" she asked defeated.

"You just told me" he said as a matter of fact.

Kallen looked up at him confused for a second, then she realized he had tricked her. She gave him an accusing look but her train of thought was stopped by Shirley who stepped out of the room with a white box, it was halfway full with letters. In them Kallen saw the letters with lace in the corners and felt all the resolve she had falter, she was not going to be able to get him back for what he just did. Shirley stopped in front of him and lifted the box to him.

"These are all your letters" she said. Kallen thought she sensed something in the other girl's voice but whatever it was Kallen ignored it, her attention was on Lelouch and the box. He seemed to take it in for a moment before giving a long sigh. Kallen and Shirley seemed to draw in some breath as he pointedly looked away from the box to the nearest window. Shirley looked at him nervously before smiling dejectedly at Kallen, she said a quick goodbye and moved to grab a box she left by the door. Kallen stared at Shirley's back until she rounded the corner then looked back at the boy who seemed to be pondering something.

"…Aren't you going to take them?" Kallen heard herself asking. She knew that she truly did not want to know the answer yet she could not stop herself.

"I don't know... It makes me feel kind of heartless if I read them just to dismiss whatever feelings are packed inside. They could have sent these letters to the people that really love them, those who have always stood by them when they needed it most. I would like to believe that these letters are all asking me to establish friendships with them but they just ask for something that I can't give them."

People have often said that Lelouch is someone who you could easily warm up to due to his keen sense of people. He immediately felt the change of demeanor of the girl in front of him and felt that what he said had hit somewhere.

Kallen felt herself go pale, now she knew that what was sealed in her letter would not have been read by him. She looked at the box that was at his feet, she was like the rest of those girls, believing in the impossible without really taking into consideration how well they knew him. She had known him for a year or so now but was that enough? They barely talked to each other, in fact he barely talked to his best friend, he was usually quiet like that.

"Well, I better get going then. Shirley seems to be really busy." Kallen smiled at him a goodbye before turning and moving past the locker room and down the hall. She pulled out the letter and stared at the bright seal. She stared at it sadly, she didn't know if her feelings were ready to go into the waste bin yet.

"I made my own letter" he said, making her stop. "If people found out about it rumors would run like wild fire. I'm just hoping that she gives me the time of day. I hope you approve of her."

She could not believe he had just told her that. He had found someone and the cruelest joke of all was that she was going to get introduced to her. Maybe she did hope for too much. Kallen tightened her grip on the letter as she felt it slip through her fingers and turned to glare at him for making her reach the bottom at last. He was standing behind her, closer than she ever remembered. In his hands a simple white envelope was entrusted in her direction, her name was written in ornate letters.

As she tried to recover from the mental shock he looked down at the envelope she kept clasped in her hand, her fingers barely covering his name. His anguish seemed to disappear as he gave her the smile that from then on would only be reserved for her.

"Please accept this letter, my heart on paper"

**End**

I just needed to write this, there are few Kallen and Lelouch fan fictions out there so I will help this ship set sail into the sea of Ship wars in Fan Fiction. Now thanks for sticking with it until the end, I hope you find that person who will cherish your letter.


End file.
